Belloq
"thing with sand" - Sminx Belloq is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Pennutoh, published by Sminx, and verified by BrianTheBurger.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7e3lRUBme8 It is currently #61 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Audio Expulsion (#62) and below Hatred (#60). History Belloq was first introduced on April 2, 2018, when Pennutoh released a video titled, "GD Spicy Layout #10 (very confusing edition)" where it showcased the entire layout of Belloq.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vEHtfxixaQ The next time people saw this level was in a video by Salamander showing most of his part being decorated. That was uploaded on June 16, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ly0Q9mu3frw Then Epsilonic uploaded a video showcasing his part in Belloq on June 22, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lH06-ygjo-Y JaoDay also uploaded a video on that same day showcasing his part in Belloq.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atdq7sve_M8 Then, on June 30, 2018, Pennutoh uploaded a video titled, "GD Literally unveiling all my projects" where he described Belloq as "Actually the best level ever made. I like this thing so much, you have no idea" In this video, he showcased Nico99's part, Epsilonic's part, and his own part.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGyFLzIKT70 After that video, people kept on showcasing their parts on YouTube. Lipz showcased his video on July 9, 2018,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XXtAq5Mj4E then Voltex on July 19,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHOAosotroM Lolwut and iNubble on August 3 (which replaced Jaoday),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gUFkESlnCY then Juhou on August 8,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItJeOlEbO5A Sminx on August 27,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjNhx0qUA94 YakobNugget on September 15,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKYX6ypUcRo Skidel on September 15,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbQj10LIfiA and finally, Unigeny on December 9.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG4MhO_IF5c At one point though, iNubble/Lolwut's part was replaced again with Jaoday's old part. After a while, people forgot about Belloq and people thought nothing was really happening, until, in April 2019, Belloq was finished and was ready to be verified by BrianTheBurger. He verified the level on May 19, 2019. Gameplay *'0-4% (Onnikonna) - '''This part starts with a triple-speed ship sequence, and then turns into a regular speed cube with pretty difficult timings and orb jumps. It is overall one of the more synced parts of the level. *'4-8% (Lipz) - This whole part is a mini ball at regular speed. It has difficult timings and jump orbs that teleport the player every which way, making it even more confusing. *'8-13% (Skidel) - T'his is on the more synced side of the level. All of Skidel's part is a just a very synced UFO section. You begin the part by jumping into a blue portal with a pink orb in it. Once you tap the pink orb you have another pink orb waiting to be tapped below the portal. Then there is yet another pink orb wanting to be tapped below the other pink orb. After that, there is a yellow portal with ONCE AGAIN another pink orb, that teleports you up, into a blue portal with a yellow orb that you have to tap on. The yellow orb teleports you to a higher place, but then you fall down to a red orb. After you tap that, there's a yellow portal with a yellow orb inside of it, which sends you to a blue portal that has another yellow orb in it. Finally, after you tap that yellow orb, there's one more yellow portal you click on. *'13-19% (Salamander) - '''The music accelerates and becomes more intense, but the speed also increases. There is already an alternation of the stages of the ship and the cube, mainly with direct flights and activation of trampolines using square spheres. There will be a couple of bifurcations, towards the end of not a cube or ship, but waves. As for the decoration, the main focus is on the block design, which uses black and white details on top of the brown base. *'19-22% (YakobNugget) - 'The speed drops. This is the part that is rather unusual in terms of gameplay - it mainly consists of a ship sequence with a large number of spheres atypical for this form. There are also many changes in gravity. The decoration is not too striking, while there are already effects with neon. *'22-27% (Altin) - 'The speed increases again, and the music again becomes more intense. Preparations are underway for the drop - a mixed split of the robot and the ball, and later the ball and the robot. Of course, there are some tricky timings. The decoration is not very detailed, the focus is again on the blocks. Among the effects are the movement and rotation of the blue neon beam. *'27-33% (Juhou) - 'Then, the player enters the first drop, which is set at triple-speed. It consists of several dual sections with many timings and narrow passages with numerous gravity changes, and you have to press very quickly and often on many points. *'33-39% (Voltex) - 'Voltex's part starts with a triple-speed ball segment that eventually transitions into several fast-paced transitions with a ridiculous number of gravity portals. His part ends with a half-speed section with a couple of UFO and mini-wave timings. *'39-45% (Nico99) - ' *'45-51% (Epsilonic) -''' *'51-59% (Pennutoh) - '''Possibly the most synced part of the level. Pennutoh's part begins with a half-speed auto which brings your block down to the ground, which then you turn to a mini cube. Keeping the half speed, you have to tap a ton of orbs to the beat of the music. At 55%, there's a transition that looks like a vase dropping, breaking, and the word "Pennutoh" comes out of the broken vase. After the transition, we have a spider part which is once again very synced with the music. After the spider part, you become a cube again and a platform brings you onto the next part. *'59-63% (EnZore) -''' *'64-69% (Sminx) - '''Sminx's part begins with a mini-block/mini robot dual with a very Egyptian-looking background. At 66%, your mini-block will become a mini spider, and at that point, your robot will have to tap a ton of orbs (Mostly green orbs) while trying to keep the spider safe. After the dual, you become a mini-block in a short auto section that has Sminx's name in the background. Then a pink pad appears, launching you into a black orb, which sends you to the next part. *'69-77% (Sminx II) -''' *'77-84% (SlimJim) -' *'84-91% (JaoDay) -' *'91-100% (Unigeny) -' '''Trivia *The level is free to copy. *The first victor of this level is Gizbro. *If you look at Pennutoh's video announcing that the level was verified, he makes a Raiders of The Lost Ark reference at the beginning of the video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRuHReu7JLM Walkthrough References Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Top 150